


for al.

by shark_tale_starring_will_smith



Category: Original Work, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Blasphemy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_tale_starring_will_smith/pseuds/shark_tale_starring_will_smith
Summary: a short adventure of buddy the dog.
Kudos: 2





	for al.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer ive never seen a saw movie.

Buddy woke up at 4:53 AM. 

Wait. He didn't remember going to sleep. This isn't good. 

Ok. Ok. He can deal with this. He has his watch, he has full body movement. He's going to be ok. 

Buddy looks around at the room he's woken up in. 

Locked door.

No windows. 

No clean escape. 

Buddy would be worried if he didn't have years of experience. Buddy has done worse then ruin some room. 

The Brutus who stabbed Ceasar? His name was actually Buddy. 

Buddy executed the Romanovs. 

We don't talk about what he did in the third world war. 

Point is, Buddys been around. 

He quickly decided to smash his way through the locked door. His little bean body went straight through, no resistance. Buddy's strong as hell. 

Buddy entered a room with two screens mounted on the wall. They turned on as he was looking at them and played a livestream of what looked like a small child in circus makeup. 

"Hello Agent Webster. Would you like to play a game?" the clown child asked in a deeper voice than you'd think a clown child should have. 

Buddy barked at him. Not in a furry way, but in the way that lets you know he's an actual dog. Buddy is a dog. 

"Aahhhhhhh....yes Agent Buddy, I'll take that as a yes," the clown baby said in a sinister tone, "let's play." 

Another door in front of Buddy opened. He could hear crying as he walked into it. Sitting there was a blond woman, body caked in blood. Her fingers had been driven down to the nubs, the door beside her coated in scratches. 

Buddy did not care about this woman. He had his own agenda. He steeled himself and rammed into yet another door. He made in through. A simple door cannot contain Buddy. 

The screens in the next room turned on too, "AWWOOGA what are you doing?" yelled the clown child. 

"bark" Buddy said back. 

"You were SUPPOSED to chew through that womans arm to get the key. You're not playing the game, Agent." The clown child was obviously getting agitated. Good. 

Buddy didn't pay attention to the rest of his speech, instead continuing to barrel through every door he saw. As he went he noticed some people following him from their own rooms. 12 people total. 12 disciples, one could say. Buddy didn't know if he was the second coming, but he truly wouldn't doubt it.

Buddy and his 12 disciples made their way through the labyrinth together as the clown child kept shouting in the background. 

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE PUNKS, WONT EVEN PLAY A SIMPLE GAME WITH ME, JIGSAW HIMSELF??" oh, so the clown child had a name. Cool. Buddy thought his mother probably stayed drunk through the pregnancy. 

They were running through another door when the clown baby came tricycle-ing out. He opened his mouth to yell about the game some more, but Buddy made a run for him. Clown Child got absolutely bodied. 

Well, just another one for Buddy's list.


End file.
